


Sunday's Guaranteed

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: Jax is back in Central City, still grieving over the loss of Stein. Len is no longer dead thanks to a certain Kid Flash.Former Legends back in Central City trying to pick up the pieces of their crumbled lives.The only guarantee in their existences at the moment are Sunday breakfast's with Team Flash.Len isn't sure how he ended up here.This work is COMPLETE.





	Sunday's Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a while. There are triggers and they are tagged but please be aware when you read.

They go to the diner every Sunday morning.

Just recently Jax had moved out of his small, cramped apartment to one of Leonard Snart’s safe houses. Usually, depending on how intense Lisa’s nightmares were Len would flee in the middle of the night and end up watching whatever show Jax was marathoning.

Jax was usually awake, which concerned Len greatly but when he would ask about sleep Jax would ignore him.

 

They didn’t talk about how Leonard Snart had lost 3 years of his life by being saved by Kid Flash.

 

They didn’t talk about the death of Martin Stein.

 

They didn’t talk about their adventures aboard the ship.

 

They simply, quietly were trying to rebuild their lives in Central City.

 

Usually on Sunday they are joined by a few stragglers.  They, meaning Team Flash, at first bothered Len to no end however, not so much anymore.  Len found himself now ordering extra bacon for Barry to snatch off his plate and fairly enjoyed when Iris brought him the paper with her latest story inside.

He observes while they chatter away, Cisco and Caitlin included. Jax participates sometimes, usually. Cisco can always make him laugh.

 Sometimes Lisa joins if she’s up for it. She and Iris have a fairly surprising amount in common.

This Sunday was no different, except most of Team Flash were clinging to their coffee cups after spending most of the night fighting off a disgruntled meta.

 “You all could’ve, I don’t know, not come?” Len drawled as he turned the page of the newspaper.

 “And miss the lemon honey pancake special? As if.” Cisco scoffed.

 Len rolled his eyes and caught Jax at the end of the booth picking at his eggs. Lately his appetite hadn’t been what it should be. This is what happens when you live with someone; you start to notice the little things.

 It’s not like Jax was out with Team Flash either-despite having full Firestorm capabilities. Jax distanced himself from any superhero duties. Meanwhile, much to Lisa’s disapproval, Len hadn’t done any jobs in the last few months since being back.

 “I gotta get to work.” Jax says suddenly and tossed a few bills on the table, “See you guys.”

Len watched Jax walk down the street; shoulders hunched and hands in his pocket.

 

**xo**

Prior to breakfast Len woke in a bed that isn’t his but he’s familiar with it. He rolled over to find no one next to him but the smell of coffee caught his attention. He slipped on his shirt that was crumbled on the floor and headed for the kitchen.

He was fully expecting Frost but it was obviously Caitlin pouring a cup of coffee.

“You’re back early, Miss Snow.”

“Too early.” She replied and handed him the mug of coffee.

“Frost, left you some post it notes. I don’t know what they say, you know I don’t read the ones she leaves you any longer.”

Len chuckled, “Late night last night I take it?”

“After breakfast I’m going to sleep for the rest of the day.”

 

Xoxo

 Jax visited the graveyard every Sunday and any other day he can. He does his homework sitting against Stein’s grave. He found comfort there and he’s grades were better for it.  Maybe because he can hear Stein’s voice in his head; _“Jefferson….”_

He gets a text from Sara then it’s a picture of her and Ray smiling and Mick on the far end flipping off the camera. He smiled and felt a sense of warmth.

 He could suddenly almost feel the grasp of Stein’s hand. The way their souls intertwined when they were Firestorm. The smell of Earl Grey tea….

 He closed his eyes and clung to the memories. He’s back to fixing cars, seeing his mom for dinner Friday nights, and reunited with friends and going back to school. He should be happy right? He needs to move past this.

 

Xoxo

Later that week Len woke around 2:30 AM to a loud shatter. He grabs his cold gun and headed downstairs. Lisa was working-driving a truck to Coastal City so it wasn’t her.

 He found Jax gripping both ends of the sink; the mirror shattered and his knuckles bloody. His face bruised and also bleeding.

 “Jax….” 

Jax squatted down with his head under the sink; his breathing erratic.

“I’m…. fine Snart. I slipped.”

 Len got low to meet his gaze, “Slipped is putting it mildly, kid.”

 Len moved to try to touch him and Jax jerked back. 

 “Okay kid, hold on.”

 He called Caitlin and she came right away with her medical bag. She coaxed Jax out of the bathroom and into the kitchen while Len cleaned up the bathroom. He knew Jax assumingely went out to a bar with friends but that’s all he knew. He wasn’t his keeper, he shouldn’t have to know where he was at all times.

 He headed to the kitchen quickly after the clean-up and Caitlin was stitching up his hand.

 “No hospital?”

 “He’ll just have to see me in a few days to get these removed-only three in the head and two on his hand."

Len leaned against the frame of the entry way to the kitchen, “You start a fight or get caught in one?” 

“Sorry, Snart. Bout’ the mirror I’ll pay for a new one.”

Either him starting a fight or getting caught in one were both equally plausible, since Jax flat out ignored the question enterally. Then again, he was also very drunk and probably in pain.

“Don’t worry it’s fine.”

“It’s not, I’m a guest here. I gotta clean up.” 

“It’s all good don’t worry. Besides, don’t want to ruin the doc’s stitches.”

Jax is mumbling, drunk, and then he reached for his wallet and handed Len a few crumbled bills, clutched in his sweaty palm. “Here.”

“Jax it’s okay, I don’t need it. It’s fine.”

Jax relaxed, “Snart, you didn’t have to let me stay. I’m…fucking broken, man. You don’t need this….”

Caitlin and Len don’t say anything. A minute goes by, maybe two and Jax started to settle down. Caitlin used this time to encourage him to drink water but he protested. He suddenly pressed his head on his knees and let out a low whimper.

 Caitlin moved to place a hand on his head but Len shook his head, ”I’ve got this. Go upstairs.”

 She nodded.

 “Caitlin…thank you.”

She gave him a nod and walked past him.

Len squatted down to Jax, “I lost three years of my fucking life, Jax. They saved me, sure. I was brought back but for what? Everyone has moved on without me…” Len's hand was gripping the Jax's shoulder and he was grateful Jax hadn't protested this time, “Jax you are not a burden. Don’t ever think that. Okay?”

“Okay.”

 When Len finally dragged himself up the stairs Frost was there waiting for him.  

Xoxo

Len was keeping an overly protective eye on Jax after that in a way that wasn’t obvious but was absolutely obvious. The safe house was big enough to hide in so sometimes he would nap in different rooms so Snart would think he was at school.

He’d go to some of his classes but the point.

He had a good system going which was visit Stein and do his homework. He was faulty on that deal he made with himself.

 Jax slept whenever he could, always tired from nightmares. He forced down food when he didn’t feel like eating.

 He tried to feel whole again, he tried to not feel so empty. The more he tried, the more he hid away, the worse he felt.

He shouldn’t be feeling like this anymore. A part of him was missing, the part that craved an earl grey tea every morning. The part of him that got excited over a piece of history he had no prior knowledge about. A part of him that reminded him to stay grounded.

 

xoxo

 A few days past and Len found himself texting Barry to meet up. He was sure this had to be a fever dream, especially when Barry had responded within the hour.

 “He lost someone Snart, we both know what it’s like to lose people.”

 

Barry and Len were at a bar having a beer. How did his life end up like this?

 

“It’s not the same-Firestorm was a unique situation.” He sighed,  “He came home drunk a few days ago and smashed a mirror, got himself into a fight at the bar.”

 

“You’re worried? That's understandable, you're friends.”

 

Len glared at him, “No, I’m just worried what else in my house he’ll fucking break.”

 

Barry didn't buy Len's poor excuse for a second and to be honest he didn't either. 

 

“He’s been home a few months before you right, thought he was doing good with his work and school?”

 

“He hasn’t been sleeping, most nights it’s nightmares or he’s watching Storage Wars at 4 am. I don't think he's going to man of his classes anymore either.”

 

“Have you talked to Sara?”

 

“She’s got a lot going on with the team. I’d rather not get her involved until I have too.”

 

Barry nodded, “Will keep a close eye on him, you don’t have to do this alone. We care about him too.”  

 

Xoxo

 

Cisco and Barry included Jax in more of their movie nights and banter. They invited Len who usually declined unless Lisa was around and guilt tripped him by saying, "Lenny come on. You were dead for three years come with me." And he always gave in because of that. 

Sometimes he and Iris went out for coffee or he'd get cornered into helping her with wedding plans. He isn’t sure how any of this happened.

Jax is eating more and joking around more. He’s either seemingly better or just hiding it really well.

A few weeks go by and he, Jax , and Lisa somehow end up at the West’s house for Christmas. When Joe carves the turkey, he glares at Len each time he slices a piece of turkey.

After everyone has shared a few glasses of eggnog Len presented Caitlin with a small box when she was off by herself looking out the window. He told her there was a box for Frost too. 

“The blue one is for Frost.” He stated, “I’d rather she’d open it when she’s around.”

 Caitlin curiously opened her box, completely taken back but with the shyest smile on her face. Behind them Barry and Cisco have broken out in a drunk rendition of 'Jingle Bell Rock'. Inside was a silver bracelet with a stethoscope charm and her birth stone. Caitlin wasn't even sure how he knew what month her birthday was.

"Len...thank you. I love it." She paused, "I know Frost will love her's too."

"Merry Christmas Ms. Snow."

"Merry Christmas, Len." 

xoxo

Much later drunk Joe caught Len before he, Jax, and designated driver Lisa headed home.

“I have eight guns in this house, just a little reminder. Hell must’ve frozen over since you became friends with Barry.”

“I wouldn’t say we’re friends… “

“Lenny!” Barry came out of nowhere suddenly, which led Len to believe he heard his name and sped over. Barry hugged him. Barry Allen was hugging him. Len didn't hug back and resisted but Barry had a very strong grip and he was a little too drunk to really try. 

“Don’t call me that.”  He sighed, “Iris, little help please?”

 “Bar, you gotta give your _friend_ some air.”

“Traitor.” Len says.

Cisco is cracking up and Harry who had loosened up after his second cup of eggnog is smiling. 

When they get home Lisa and Jax settled on the sofa to watch Elf and Len who blamed his participation on the eggnog for the entire night joined them.

  They all sleep through the night and it’s perfect.

 

Xoxo

 

Cisco and Barry found out a few days after Christmas.

 

The prior days beforehand were good days filled with extra chatty breakfasts, a few nights with Frost, an accidental wedding registry trip with Iris, and a few movie marathons later. Len being 37 years old isn’t sure how he ended up like this. How he lost 3 years of his life but gained an entirely new team; again. It all seemed surreal.

  “So, you’re dating Caitlin and Frost? How does that work?” Cisco asked. 

 “No, I’m sleeping with Frost. Caitlin and I have coffee sometimes.”

 “So you’re dating both of them?” 

“Sleeping with one alter ego, _one_ Cisco.”

 “But maybe just _maybe_ you’re dating both of them.”

 “You remember that time I kidnapped you?”

 “And I scared you off with a vacuum that first time we interacted?”

 “You did _what?”_

Barry takes this opportunity to take the rest of Len’s bacon but Len slapped the hand away. 

Iris and Caitlin come back from the bathroom then.

Lisa, Len’s being a dick.” Cisco stated. 

“So back to his old self I take it?”

 

Xoxo

 

Then it all goes to shit on a Wednesday afternoon when Lisa found Jax in the bathroom. The mirror Jax told Len he wasn’t going to buy and bought it anyway was shattered. A large piece of it was resting on Jax’s right palm. There was a lot of blood.

 She grabbed the hand towels and pressed them against his wrists. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and dialed Len but no response. She called Barry half crying and he flashed over in an instant.

 Barry can’t flash him to the hospital because of all of the blood so they call the police. He grabbed more towels from the hall closet and Lisa can feel the blood seeping through her jeans. The sound of sirens is finally heard in the distance.

Xoxo

 Len burst through the waiting room doors. Lisa and Barry have blood on their clothes; Iris is sitting next to Lisa and Cisco is on her other side holding her hand.

 Caitlin is pacing near the vending machine. 

Barry is sitting on the other side of Iris, holding her hand tightly.

 Joe is on the other side of the waiting room with a sobbing Mrs. Jackson. 

“What the fuck happened?”

Barry stood up immediately,  "Snart, keep your voice down.”

“Jax fucking slit his wrists and you want me to keep my voice down????”

 “Lenny…” Lisa warned.

 Barry pulled at Len’s sleeve out of the waiting room. Len resisted but Barry tugged more, “Now.” Barry practically pushed him out the door and Caitlin followed. They ended up outside.

 “What happened?”

 “Calm down!”

 “Barry what happened?”

 “Lisa got home and saw him sitting on the floor, his foot was sticking out of the bathroom. She put pressure on his wrists right away and called you then called me, I didn’t want to run him at the risk of losing blood so we called an ambulance.”

 Caitlin handed him a cigarette and a lighter, suddenly.

 Both he and Barry take a moment to raise an eyebrow.

 “Frost is trying to quit smoking but I found her stash in my coat pocket.”  She paused, “As a doctor I don’t approve of smoking but the inhaling and exhaling should calm you down.”

 Len hungrily lit the cigarette and he and Barry sit on the curb across the street from the hospital. Caitlin waited near the entrance on a phone call.

 

 "I didn’t think he would do this…thought if we kept an eye on him, kept him busy.…. He has school and his mom and- “

 “Sometimes it’s not enough. I don’t think he did this to end his life, not entirely.”

 “Meaning?”

 “He lost a part of him, a huge part. It’s not any loss will ever know.” He sighed, “Grief is hard, it’s this dark hole that just swallows you whole.”

 

Len exhaled his intake of the cigarette, “I thought I could keep an eye on him.”

 

“You know when I was a kid I got really bad panic attacks after my mom died?”  Barry began to speak,   “They never really went away and my anxiety got so bad I went to see someone and I was a meds for a few years-up until the particle accelerator explosion… it’s this dark hole. Sometimes I have really bad days, especially with losing my dad and I’m surrounded by a beautiful fiancé, friends, good family and sometimes I just feel so empty. There’s nothing wrong with medication, nothing wrong with talking to someone…but I can’t speak for everyone…”

“We all have our demons, Red.” Len sighs, “He’s just a kid.”

“He’s like 2 years younger than me.”

“Like I said, he’s a kid.”

Barry chuckled, "Whatever, old man."

 

Xoxo

The Legends arrived 6 minutes later and they all pile into the waiting room.

 Sara sat next to him, “Snart, I know about darkness, I know about demons-we all do-you did the best you could, we all did.”

 “Doesn’t feel that way.”

 “He’s going to get through this.”

 The doctor came out later and tells the large group Jax was going to be fine. Ray and Jax are the same blood type so Ray donated.

 Apparently, blood loss and pain meds had him asking for Sara who just happened to be there so she went in second, of course, after Jax’s mom. Much later Len joined her just as she was leaving. She gives his arm a squeeze and cocks her head for him to go in.

 “You look like shit.” Jax announced when Len takes a seat beside the bed.

 “Same to you.”

 

Jax smiled and so did Len. A heavy silenced fell suddenly for a few seconds. 

“Did you…want to die?”

Len certainly understood the feeling, he’s been low. Somehow, he really just held on in his darkest times because of Lisa. He was holding onto what Barry said to him outside, because that’s all he had to go on at this point.

“No…I don’t know…I just-just wanted to feel something. I feel so empty, I just-I can hear Grey now-he would be so upset…”  

“Why didn’t you reach out…I could’ve- “

 “Nah man, the only person here to blame is me. I fucked up. I’ve always had struggles, felt most alive with Grey though and the team-it felt good. Then…I felt it when he was shot and how much pain he was in, I didn’t feel him die because he gave me the cure to keep my powers but I felt him no longer connected and it was the worst pain I’ve ever felt in my life. I tried so hard to handle it.”

 “Your loss is different, yes, but that doesn’t mean you have to carry this weight on your shoulders like this. It’s okay to not be okay, Jax. IT’s hard to admit but it’s okay.”

 Jax nodded, taking it all in, “When did you become this giant softie?”

“I don’t even know anymore.”

 

"Man, us Legends are a special type of damaged.”

 

“Glad you’re okay, kid.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Xoxo

 

Everyone ended up at the West house for a lot of alcohol. Nate and Sara stay at the hospital with Mrs. Jackson. Len and Mick catch up with beers on the front porch. Len told him about Frost/Caitlin and Mick high fived him. 

Eventually Mick headed back inside and Caitlin came out to join him.

“Did your other half tell you to sit with me?”

“She had some influence, but I wanted too.”

Len sighed, “I’m not a good person.”

“I have a chilly alter ego who leaves me post it notes on the regular, we all have our stuff.” She paused, “Iris and Barry finally picked a date for their wedding, fingers crossed a bunch of Nazis’ don’t ruin it again.”

Len chuckled.

“I’ll be the maid of honor but I’m going to need a date.”

 Len turned his head to meet her eyes and she is smiling, blushing even.

“I don’t dance.” He stated.

 “Fair, Frost and I just want to drink. Would you like to accompany us?”

 “I’d be honored, Miss Snow.”

 

Xoxo

 

 

Two weeks later on a crisp, cold Sunday morning Len, Jax, and Lisa arrived last to their regular table. Cisco was clutching a cup of coffee, already telling the new arrivals that he and Barry had Star Wars marathon that lasted most of the night.

Iris and Caitlin slide out of the large booth to let Len in. Iris handed him the newspaper and Caitlin gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lisa cooed at them and Len glared at her.

Barry as usual sat across from him and took most of his bacon. He read the paper while the group chatted. As he turned the page to the sports section he caught Jax’s eyes.

Life is messy but if a former villain and a bunch of misfits can sit down for a weekly Sunday breakfast then who knows what the future holds for them.

 

The laughter is short lived when Barry figures out that Len had pulled off a small heist two days prior that had caused Barry to have a very long night.

 

It was all a work in progress and Sunday’s became the only guarantee no one saw coming.

 

Who knew?  


End file.
